


Коитус возможен

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Android Spock, M/M, Mechaphilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Получить контроль над Споком хотели бы многие, но удалось только Кирку. Но кто знает, не отдал ли он тем самым контроль над собой этой слишком умной машине.





	Коитус возможен

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Фик написан для команды Стар Трек на Фб-2014 с любовью и всяческой благодарностью
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: 1) AU, Спок — андроид; 2) секс с неодушевленным предметом, механофилия.

— Слушаю вас, мистер Спок.

Джим отошел к своему столу, прислонился к нему бедром и сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за невозмутимо возвышавшимся посреди каюты Споком.

— Сэр, хочу сообщить вам, что моя система безопасности зафиксировала попытку взлома внутренних файлов.

— О, — откликнулся Джим, и это была единственная реакция, которую у него вызвало услышанное.

— Из-за того, что я служу старшим помощником капитана корабля «Энтерпрайз», бортовой номер NCC-1701, то есть — вас, в первую очередь эта попытка проникновения в мои подсистемы угрожает вам, капитан.

— Угу, — снова подал голос Джим, исподлобья наблюдавший за обстоятельно делавшим доклад Споком.

— Поэтому я провел собственное расследование, сэр, для того, чтобы выяснить, кто мог быть заинтересован в этом взломе.

— Не тяните, мистер Спок.

Спок удивленно — как мог удивляться робот — посмотрел на свои руки, видимо, ища, что именно он тянет.

— Расследование было коротким, и подозреваемого я обнаружил быстро. Это несложно, когда он использует личный код капитана, вшитый в несколько подпрограмм, которые должны были произвести небольшие изменения в моих внутренних файлах.

Джим спрятал короткую улыбку, ожидая вердикта Спока, который и без того был ему известен.

— Это были вы, капитан.

— Отличная работа, старпом, — похвалил он.

— Рад, что вы признали, сэр, — коротко кивнул Спок. — Это делает дальнейшее расследование бессмысленным. Я включу ваше признание в доклад для руководства. Доброй ночи.

Он развернулся, чтобы покинуть каюту, а Джим, слушавший его с насмешливой улыбкой, выпрямился и приготовился. Расчетное время настало.

— Подойдите ко мне, Спок, — приказал Джим, и тот, развернувшись, чеканным шагом отправился обратно, вытянулся перед капитаном и встал смирно. Джим смотрел на него, не скрывая удовольствия. Это был первый раз, когда он мог по-настоящему управлять Споком, и это ощущение пьянило.

Старпомы-андроиды были настоящим бичом почти всех капитанов Звездного Флота. Они были неподкупны, честны, мыслили выдержками из Устава и вместо обычной болтовни цитировали все внутренние положения Флота, невзирая на то, кто был рядом с ними, не разбирая пола, религии и званий. Больше всех в этом случае получал именно Кирк, но он также был единственным, кому оказалось по плечу взломать искусно защищенные файлы старпома.

Теперь, испытывая вполне логичное чувство гордости, Джим рассматривал Спока и ждал, пока запущенный им вирус окончательно встроится в системы управления. Счет шел на секунды, и это были, без сомнения, одни из самых чудесных секунд в жизни Джима.

Странно было наблюдать за тем, как перестраивается мозг Спока. Андроид молчал, только в глазах у него изредка вспыхивало что-то. Джим же любовался им. Красоты для андроидов не жалели. Их изобретателям было лестно чувствовать себя творцами, и они отрывались на полную. Не было ни одного андроида, который не поражал бы воображение своей внешностью. Джиму, к примеру, достался мужчина, кареглазый брюнет с идеальной стрижкой и длинными ногами. Неизвестно, кто распределял старпомов по кораблям, но этот человек был настоящим волшебником, предугадав желания Джима наперед.

Только одно всегда отличало андроидов от людей — и это было осознанным выбором их создателей — небольшие видоизменения, коснувшиеся внешности. Человеческая натура устроена так, что реагирует сигналом опасности на тех, кто не похож на людей. Андроиды же были похожи во всем, но и это приносило проблемы. Поэтому создатели не нашли ничего лучше, как обозначить принадлежность парой мелочей: брови — теперь это были острые прямые стрелки, уходящие от переносицы к уголкам лба, и заостренные кончики ушей, торчащие из-под идеальных причесок. Похожие — и нет, что, с одной стороны, располагало к доверию и принятию, а с другой — помогало отличить идеальных андроидов от людей.

К сожалению, это же приводило и к довольно двусмысленным ситуациям. Таким, какая, к примеру, случилась с Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком, капитаном звездолета «Энтерпрайз», и приписанным к нему андроидом Споком. Если говорить начистоту, то капитан Кирк оказался Споком очарован, и последние несколько недель, что они проводили в глубоком космосе, все чаще и чаще размышлял, как бы его соблазнить.

Да, и такие мысли посещали светлую голову капитана, а скука, одолевшая его две недели назад, заставила немедленно приступить к делу. Сначала Джим написал несколько программ, которые должны были разведать, насколько хороша защита внутренних файлов Спока. Затем пришел черед «червей», прогрызших в файерволле несколько дыр, сквозь которые и смог проникнуть вирус, на создание которого Джим потратил четыре дня. И теперь, глядя на послушно замершее лицо своего старпома, Джим ликовал.

— Скажите, Спок, — тот немедленно поднял на него глаза. — В вас заложены навыки занятия сексом? Как у андроидов с этим дела?

— Запрос недостаточен, — отозвался Спок, — но я его понял. Андроиды созданы по подобию людей, у нас есть половые органы.

— Это не совсем то, что я хотел услышать.

Джим обошел вокруг стоявшего смирно андроида. Он не удержался, к сожалению, и быстрым движением схватил Спока за мясистый — если это определение возможно было применить к андроиду — зад. Упругий силикон проминался под его пальцами; сжимать идеальные ягодицы Спока было просто чудесно, и Джим, счастливо вздохнув, потратил на это несколько секунд. Какие бы цели ни преследовали создатели, но результат их работы был бесподобен. Джим, желая окончательно удостовериться в этом, провел ладонью по паху Спока и между бедер. Что ж, он не соврал. У андроидов действительно были половые органы.

— Разденьтесь, Спок.

— Я желал бы оспорить этот приказ.

— Отклоняю, — этот разговор, столь похожий на их обычные пререкания по рабочим вопросам, подзавел Джима. Он просто обожал машинную холодность Спока, его возражения, бесстрастный синтезированный голос. Спок был как специальный секс-робот, только еще лучше. На его создание Звездный Флот потратил гораздо больше, чем три главные корпорации, отвечавшие в Федерации за сексуальные утехи и их разнообразие. Спок был гораздо привлекательнее, гораздо искуснее сделан, даже кожа его была похожа на человеческую и отливала синевой на подбородке, намекая на густую щетину, но оставаясь гладкой. И, как выяснилось теперь, на их идеальность действительно не скупились.

Спок снял форму, отточенными движениями сложил ее на кресло, разгладив складки, и снова выпрямился, представ перед голодным взглядом Джима совершенно голым. Его тело было гладким, анатомически верным, но слишком идеализированным. Ни единой родинки, ни волоска, только тщательно выверенная симметрия. Джим внимательнее рассмотрел андроида. У него не было пупка и сосков — излишняя похожесть не приветствовалась, и, наряду с нечеловеческими бровями и кончиками ушей, андроидов изменили еще и здесь. Но Джим не стал на этом зацикливаться. Он увидел ровно свисающий член андроида, взял его в руку и сжал, чувствуя плотный силикон.

— Вы можете возбудиться, Спок?

— Несомненно, сэр.

— Сделайте это.

— Я хотел бы оспорить приказ, — заученно произнес Спок.

— Отклоняю, — привычно возразил Джим.

Спок уставился на противоположную стену, а Джим, которого и без того всегда пугал немигающий взгляд, уставился на пах андроида. Его член увеличивался в размерах, словно в него подкачивали воздух.

— Как вы добиваетесь эрекции? — полюбопытствовал Джим. Он встал напротив Спока, глядя ему в глаза — так андроиду приходилось фокусироваться на нем, и его взгляд приобретал человечность. Джим взял член Спока в руку и пару раз сжал.

— Аналогично тому, как это делают обычные люди. Силикон, из которого сделан мой половой орган, по структуре похож на пещеристые тела вашего члена. Его набухание достигается за счет перенаправления гелевой смазки, циркулирующей в моей системе.

Сугубо технические термины, которыми сыпал Спок, вместо того чтобы убить в Джиме любой намек на возбуждение, наоборот, заводили его все сильнее. Он щупал его член, чувствуя, как набухают внутри валики симулированных пещеристых тел.

— Как вы можете видеть, отсутствуют аналоги головки и уздечки, а также нет аналога губчатого тела, так как у меня отсутствует функция мочеиспускания.

— Ох, Спок, все, вы можете прекратить, я уже понял.

Андроид послушно замолчал. Джим восторгался этим — заставить старпома замолчать ему не удавалось никогда, и хотя бы за эту передышку он хвалил себя и свой талант программиста. Послушный Спок — что могло быть лучше.

Кажется, Джим знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Спок, если я прикажу вам трахнуть меня, вы сможете это сделать?

— Коитус возможен, — после нескольких секунд обработки информации ответил Спок. — При соблюдении некоторых условий и техники безопасности…

— Короче, Спок! — не выдержал Джим, у которого тянуло в паху от возможности получить Спока в постель, как уже давно мечталось.

— Вы должны будете использовать смазку на водной основе и не шевелиться во время соития, иначе возникнет шанс получить травму.

Джим взвесил все за и против и понял, что он готов на все, чтобы это наконец-то случилось.

— Хорошо, Спок, — сдерживая волнение в голосе, произнес Джим. — Именно так мы и сделаем.

Он подошел к репликатору и набрал нужный код. Смазка материализовалась в обычном стакане, как чай или кофе, и Джима это, как всегда, немного рассмешило. Он поставил смазку на кровать, разделся, не заботясь, как Спок, об аккуратности, забрался на матрас и встал, оперевшись на вытянутые руки и колени.

— Вы сможете смазать меня, Спок? — спросил Джим, полуобернувшись.

Спок уже стоял прямо за ним, его член, казалось, еще увеличился в размерах, хотя у Джима и так текли слюни при виде него. То, что заменяло Споку член, было похоже на длинный и толстый фаллоимитатор без ярко выраженной головки, только верхушка чуть заострена. Джим в который раз пожалел, что Спок — изобретение чьего-то безумного гения, а не живой человек, в которого было бы прекрасно по-настоящему влюбиться. Но Джим всегда брал от жизни то, что она давала. Это было залогом его выживания. Сейчас же он до безумия хотел своего старпома, и то, что тот оказался андроидом, нисколько не смущало.

— Нет, сэр, — спокойно ответил тот. Его невозмутимость, заложенную программой, невозможно было разрушить, хотя мозг Джима мог бы осуществить и не такое. Задача лишить Спока привычной невозмутимости показалась ему интересной, и Джим без сомнений записал ее в свои планы на следующую неделю. — Боюсь, я смогу причинить вам неудобства или боль, что противоречит основным принципам моего существования.

— Хорошо, я понял, — поморщился Джим, прерывая бесконечный поток безэмоциональной и логичной речи.

Он сам протянул руку к стаканчику со смазкой, окунул в нее пальцы и растер между ягодиц, пока только слегка нанося ее. Он надавил на анус, потер его и обвел по кругу, осторожно протолкнул палец внутрь. Ощущение было странным, будто Джим никогда прежде такого не делал, что не было правдой. Списав все на необычность ситуации, он продолжил смазывать и растягивать себя, постепенно расслабляя мышцы и привыкая к вторжению. Джим вводил в растянувшийся проход уже три пальца, когда Спок прервал его. Обернувшись, он увидел, что андроид смотрит на его руку, застывшую возле задницы. Это самым невероятным образом подстегнуло возбуждение и воображение, которое подсунуло Джиму невозможную фантазию о том, что Спок на самом деле человек, наблюдающий за тем, как его любовник — его любимый — готовит себя для него.

— Могу вас уверить, капитан, что ваши мышцы расслаблены достаточно, чтобы растянуться вокруг моего органа должным образом.

Спок бубнил свою вечную невозможную чушь, а Джим дрожал от возбуждения, слушая его. Эти сухие слова, математические уравнения, скользящие сейчас по информационным платам и цепям Спока, были самым сильным афродизиаком, чье действие Джиму доводилось испытывать на себе. Он убрал руку, вытер пальцы о покрывало на кровати и оперся на нее уже двумя руками.

— Сэр, для лучшего проникновения вы должны быть ближе ко мне, а изгиб вашей спины должен быть не меньше двадцати пяти градусов. Именно в этом положении ваш анальный канал…

— Спок! — не выдержал Джим, но андроид упрямо продолжал:

— Будет находиться в наиболее безопасном для проникновения положении.

Этого Джим уже не мог перенести. Он пару раз крепко сжал член, пытаясь снять скопившееся напряжение и оттянуть разрядку, но что-то ему мешало. Он видел причину в том, что это был его первый раз со Споком, а первый раз… Он первый и ни у кого не получается правильным.

Джим переполз ближе к краю кровати, расставил ноги чуть шире, прогнулся в спине, понятия не имея, на сколько градусов, и почувствовал, как в его приоткрытый анус утыкается кончик члена Спока.

— Спешу предупредить, сэр, что я готов к анальному коитусу. Будьте осторожны.

— Спок!

Джим захлебнулся стоном, когда Спок сделал первый толчок внутрь. Упругий силикон послушно скользил в задницу Джима, член был ровным, и не было головки, проникновение которой всегда было болезненным. Джим выгнулся, принимая в себя так глубоко, как мог, и замер. Спок положил ладони на его ягодицы, и его кожа была по-человечески теплой, почти как у настоящего человека. В сердце Джима снова кольнуло печалью от несбыточности надежд, но он отбросил лишние мысли, когда Спок двинулся назад, а его член, удивительно толстый, как и любил Кирк, скользил внутри, плотно давя на простату.

— Еще, — попросил Джим, зная, что его просьба звучит для андроида как приказ.

— Как пожелаете, сэр, — невозмутимо отозвался Спок и толкнулся вперед чуть грубее, чем в прошлый раз. Джим взвыл от ощущения полного и безоговорочного удовольствия, в котором утонул с головой.

— Если желаете, сэр, — не обращая внимания на его крики и вздохи, говорил Спок, — я могу увеличить или уменьшить диаметр своего полового органа, чтобы не причинить вам вреда или же усилить натяжение мышц вашего ануса, стимулируя этим нервные окончания.

— Ох, боже, — выдохнул Джим, — ты и так можешь?

— Несомненно, сэр. Так что мне сделать для вас?

— Увеличь, — прошипел Джим сквозь сжатые зубы и потянулся всем телом за выходящим членом. При его движении обратно Джим смог оценить то, что говорил Спок. Его член расширялся медленно, но верно, распирал Джима изнутри, заставлял терять разум, кричать, цепляться пальцами за простыню от взрывающего каждую клетку тела удовольствия. Каждым миллиметром своего члена при движении внутри Спок массировал простату, отчего позвоночник Кирка понемногу превращался в желе. Руки дрожали, и подкашивались ноги, но Джим мужественно терпел, желая понять, насколько лучше может быть со Споком.

Андроид же толкался в него размеренно, не торопился, держал один темп. Его член больше не увеличивался, достигнув идеального для Джима размера. Кирк выл под Споком, не зная, что делать и как еще выразить телом и душой то невероятное удовольствие, что испытывал. Он даже не прикасался к собственному члену — ощущений от анального проникновения хватало с лихвой. Нервы искрили, посылая сигналы в мозг от каждого касания, толчка и даже движения воздуха. Все тело Джима превратилось в комок нервов, возбужденных и оголенных, реагирующих на все. Он балансировал на грани оргазма, перед глазами все плыло, но разрядка не наступала.

— Быстрее, — приказал Споку Джим. — Сильнее!

— Я боюсь…

— Это приказ!

Спок не стал спорить с капитаном и увеличил темп. При каждом толчке бедра Кирка соприкасались задней поверхностю с бедрами Спока, а задница плющилась об его твердый пах.

— Быстрее, — просил Джим, чувствуя, что еще пара касаний простаты — и он просто взорвется. Спок, придержав его за бедра так, чтобы глупый человек не дергался и не причинил себе вреда, заставил его замереть, а сам изменил угол проникновения. Кончик его члена теперь был прижат к простате, и Джим заплакал от бессилия и обуреваемых чувств.  
Член Спока вибрировал в нем, заставляя корчиться и оседать на постель. Тело отказывалось повиноваться, и если бы андроид не придерживал его, Джим давно стек бы на простыни растаявшей медузой.

Оргазм оглушил его, мгновенно померкли все звуки и краски. Только бесконечное, неописуемое удовольствие, проникающее сквозь его тело, подчиняло себе. Джим лежал с задранной задницей, в которой все еще находился член Спока, и испытывал уже, казалось, четвертый оргазм, хотя все это был только один. Наслаждение накатывало волнами, чуть приглушалось и обрушивалось вновь, уже сильнее. Как девятый вал — самая высокая и сильная волна — на него рухнуло и оглушило ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, от которого полностью отказали тело и разум.

Джим лежал на кровати, уже освобожденный от поддержки и члена Спока, и не мог собраться с мыслями, не мог снова почувствовать себя разумным существом. Он с горечью думал, что даже в сексе — исконно человеческом способе получения удовольствия — эти проклятые идеальные ублюдки тоже были совершенны. Джим через плечо следил за тем, как отходит от его кровати Спок, как уменьшается его член, теряя напряжение и обвисая.

— Вы свободны, старпом, — с трудом произнес Джим.

Спок оделся и покинул его каюту, не сказав более ни слова, лишь кивнув на прощанье.

— Ублюдок, — с любовью выругался Джим, глядя, как за его андроидом закрывается дверь.

Не сейчас, конечно, не сейчас, а когда Джим снова станет человеком разумным, он попробует еще покопаться во внутренностях своего невозможного старпома. В нем точно были скрыты еще какие-то сюрпризы, и Джим хотел понять, какие. От добра добра не ищут — он знал это и был доволен даже тем, что уже успел получить от Спока. Но вдруг его создатели действительно были волшебниками, которые могли бы превратить Пиноккио в настоящего мальчика?


End file.
